The Puckermans' Life
by Quicketh
Summary: This is an AU how's life after graduation. Especially on Quinn and Puck and their future family. Well, the other character here is just guest character who can come and go in no time REVIEW PLEASE :) I love you guys!
1. After Graduated

High School life was over, Quinn refused to go to New Haven, Connecticut to continue her study at Yale University. The plan was she would be one of the acting class' fisherman there, but now that Shelby decided to move into Lima, Ohio and become a teacher at her former High School, McKinley High, Quinn could not resist it. Beth, her beloved daughter, would live so close to her soon, and she would not go far way apart from Beth for the second time now. Luckily, her mom was so supportive this time, not like the time when she'd been told when Quinn had been pregnant with Beth years ago. Both of this mother and daughter started to look for universities they had here, in Lima, Ohio. Looking for university was so hard but finally they found one, not so far from home, and it also had a good reputation.

In the other hand, Puck, the baby's father, had already applied fo being on SEAL, the toughest soldier military in America. He could not cancel it, either want or not, he had to go to save the world. Puck did not tell Quinn at all about this. He was not dating Quinn anymore. They broke up nearly a year ago, he messed up with the one and only Santana. He fucked up when Santana came to him and ..boom. that just happened. His weakness was to resist girls' power. This was one of the reasons why he joined SEAL. Another important reason was to get Quinn's love back. He did not want to bother Quinn with this news. Puck knew that his baby doll would be living here for at least a year, hopefully more than that so Puck could still see his baby after he came back from Germany. Beth's adoptive mom, Shelby, had been called by the new principal of the school, Mr. Schuester to take over the glee club at least for a year. Actually, Puck would not leave America until Christmas, but he could not go anywhere, he had to stay at military house, being trained how to escape, to use gun, to hide, and everything he needed to know for the war so that he could save at least himself from any danger situation, and hoped that he could even rescue anyone who needed his hand.

* * *

Quinn ended up taking business class at UNOH (University of Northwestern Ohio), she became the best student on her grade. Quinn was now happily dating her first date in High School, Finn Hudson. She also constantly seeing Beth every Saturday and Sunday, sometimes even on Fridays too. Quinn was so lucky, she wanted Quinn to be a part of Beth's life, she actually tried to contact Puck, but there was no answer from him, so she just let Finn take over his part.  
Beth called Quinn mama, she also called Finn dadda. No one told Beth the truth, no one ever told Beth who her real father was. Finn was so fine with her calling him dadda, he even felt happy hearing a pretty little three year old girl calling him that way, he loved this mini Quinn so much, like she was like his real daughter.

Finn was now coaching football at McKinley, after being a man, Beiste resigned from his job and decided to have a new life somewhere far away from Lima, so they hired Finn for coaching football remembering at how good his leadership and skill was. He was one of the most favorite teachers there, not only student favorited them, but also the teacher there. Many girls had crush on him, many boys wanted to be like him when they were all grown up. He was the best picture of his students at that school. people thought that Quinn was the luckiest woman alive. She had everything, popular fiance, best grades, best mom, great house, and the most importantly she had the most perfect thing. Beth. Yeah, Bethany was the most perfect thing happened in her life. She might be the luckiest woman alive, but who knew that deep inside her heart, she felt something not right, she could never tell what was that, all she knew was something went missing.


	2. Living with Beth

**_SUPER SORRY FOR VERY LATE UPDATE, I AM BUSY :( I'M PLANNING OF UPDATING THIS STORY ONCE A WEEK_**

* * *

 ** _Beth was four. Quinn dated Finn. Finn loved Beth. But Quinn felt emptiness sometimes_**

* * *

Quinn finally tried to move on and looked like she did it. She enjoyed life more now, she just focused on her study, Beth, and Finn. All she wanted to do was to make Beth happy, Beth was Quinn's best mood buster in the world, whenever she felt down, there was Beth's face in her head, then she burnt on fire again. It always worked, Beth was like a magical spirit to Quinn, Quinn thought about it and it was blowing her mind because she did not know how mothers' feeling till she had Beth, even Beth's was not legally hers anymore, but Beth would always be hers, no matter what. Blood was always much more stronger than any laws.

* * *

Month had passed. Shelby had to go out of town with her students to attend a regional there, in Columbus. She would stay there for about two weeks, and bad news for her was she could not take Beth with her. She called Quinn immediately when she found out that she could not take Beth there with her. Shelby dialed Quinn's number waiting for her to answer her. Quinn was studying and making project when she heard phone rang, Quinn saw it was Shelby, so she put her pen down taking the call as walking to her window.

"Yes, Shelby?" She smiled surprised, its unusual that Shelby called her at the time like this, little bit worried too, afraid that this was something bad about her daughter.

"Hi, Quinn.. ..Uhm ..hmm.. okay. Q. Can you please babysit Beth for two weeks maybe..?" Shelby stated kinda worried that this would disturb her and her study.

Quinn jumped surprisingly happy, "why not? sure I could and I would love to!" She smiled, "but why?"

Shelby smiled in relief knowing that Quinn was so happy and excited about this "...Regional is in 2 weeks, I've been really busy this day and will be leaving for Columbus on next Thursday and ...just busy, you know."

Quinn laughed soft, "yea yea, Regionals and Nationals were always so hectic even for me back then.." Quinn smiled.

"Can I drop her now? I'll finish packing her stuff in minutes then we go..? How it sounds to you? Disturbing? Not? I am so sorry Quinn." Shelby sighed slightly holding her head.

"No ..no no no! Not at all. No. I am free - ...well.. I'm doing a project, but it can wait.. no worry.." Quinn smiled, "..hey ..it's okay, she is my responsibility too.."

Shelby smiled of how mature this girl had been. "Okay, see you then, Quinn. We'll be there in maybe 5 mins."

"Okay! I'll be ready in 5 too, I hope." Quinn laughed soft excitingly but tried to stay cool in front of Shelby.

After she cut the phone off, Quinn put her marker on her working table and just left the project there, she kinda ran into her closet taking her best outfit she had and changed immediately. She then brushed her teeth and did her hair before putting natural pink make up on. She looked so perfect now, like if she was about to meet someone important, and so true. Beth was the most important thing in her life now, and would always be. Quinn ran downstairs telling her mom that her granddaughter would come and stay with them for two weeks from today. Judy smiled, so excited to meet Beth, because the last time she saw Beth was a month ago, when she dropped Quinn for babysitting Beth on weekend when Finn was not around. Judy really missed her mini Quinn so much, even much more now.

Some minutes seemed like hours of waiting for these two women, they checked on the clock every second and every minute. Quinn was so nervous, overthinking of everything, would Beth love staying here, or would Quinn be good enough for her in these two weeks, and everything. She wanted the best for Beth, even it was just for two weeks. After minutes of waiting, finally there was a black car parked in front of their house. Yes, Shelby's car. Quinn gulped smiling and opening the door before they knocked on. There was a sight of a little girl trying to free herself from her baby seat, frowned as kept on trying to unbuckle her safety belt. Shelby was busy taking Beth's stuff out of the luggage, three big suitcases and two smaller handbags. Quinn smiled walking to Beth to help her.

"Hey you little monkey!" She smiled kissing Beth's nose after she opened the cars door.

Beth frowned but hugged Quinn tight, "mama! Free me, please?! Pretty please!" She frowned again pointing at the buckle. "It is so hard! I can't!"

After Quinn unbuckled Beth's belt, Beth suddenly jumped on Quinn hugging and kissing her mom many times, hard way. "Mamaaaa! I missed you! Much! EVERYDAAAAY!"

Quinn laughed, thought that Beth got this sassy attitude from her dad, not Finn, but Noah Puckerman. Quinn smiled in love when she was thinking about it.

"...MAMAAAAA!"

Beth's yell brought Quinn back to this world. "Mama misses you too, princess! Everyday!" She held Beth kissing her face as carrying her in.

Judy stood at the door smiling at her little Quinn. "Hello, princess. Remember me?"

Beth smiled at Quinn then at Judy, "I know! Nana?"

Judy smiled taking her from Quinn. "Let mama help your mommy with those things, okay? I missed you.." Judy smiled kissing Beth's cheek soft with her nose.

Quinn went back out helping Shelby with the suitcases, "so much things, Shel." Quinn laughed soft carrying them inside with Shelby beside her, carrying more bags.

Shelby laughed looking at Quinn, "I already forbid her to bring her barbies, shoes, and her dolls and their accessories. Also her princesses costumes. Well, you know her."

Quinn laughed as Shelby smiled putting down all things she held. "Well, timing is running after me, so. Yeah. Bye you all.." then she knelt down on Beth's level. "Well, my swan princess, mommy has to go now..!"

Beth hugged Shelby extra tight, like she was going to go forever and would never come back. "...come back really soon, mommy! I will be happy here! Call Beth everyday! Promise?"

Shelby nodded sad, hugged Beth back, tight too, but gently. "Only if you promised you would be extra nice here too!" Shelby smiled putting her pinkie up for Beth.

Beth locked it with her tiny pinkie "prooooomiiiissseeee! I always nice, mommy!" She said in breaking sentence, typical toddler's language.

After that sad-heart breaking moment, Shelby left. Quinn was so amazed and grateful for what Beth got from Shelby, not only material support, but also unconditional love from Shelby, the strong bond, and safe.


	3. Quality Time

_**Beth was staying with Quinn and her family because Shelby had to go to Columbus and she could not bring Beth along with her. How would the life with Beth? Stay tuned!**_

* * *

Shelby had gone now, they all went into the house. Beth was so excited and happy, but sad at the same time. She was excited and happy because she had to stay with Quinn these two weeks, and it meant she would celebrating Halloween here, with her beloved birth mother, Quinn. She was also sad because her adoptive mom, for the first time, left her for long time. Shelby never went this long before, not without Beth.

Beth was now baking some cookies with her grandmother, Judy while Quinn was in her room, unpacked all of Beth's belonging. Quinn found her very old teddy bear, it was her comfort item when she was at Beth's age now. She gave it to Beth right before she was being adopted, her beloved stuff for her beloved daughter. She was so happy knowing that Beth brought this teddy with her although she had many better toys, she did not feel tears started coming out from her beautiful hazel eyes. Finn was coming in at that time, but Quinn was deep sinking with her memories and her own world, so she did not even realize that Finn was in the room already. Finn had been sitting on the bed for more than ten minutes now, not making any noise. Finn smiled, he let Quinn be in her world a little more while. He knew his soon-to-be daughter was staying and would be staying there for about two weeks, or less, or more. He enjoyed Quinn's smiley face, then after some more minutes he hugged Quinn from behind, giving her sign that he was in the room too.

"Hi babe!" Finn finally broke the silent moment laughing and walking towards Quinn then kissed her head gently. "I've been sitting here forever do you know that fact?" He frowned playfully

"AH! OH My! FINN!?" she jumped her heart out, then she acted being mad as she was so good at acting stuff.

Finn was so freaked out now, "...sorry ...sorry! I am sorry, babe.. I was just joking.. sorry.."

"Couldn't you at least give presence that you're here? Or knock the door?! If not knocking, couldn't you clear your throat, or something stuff like that instead of giving me heart attack like now!?" Quinn continued her excellent acting.

"Oh! B..babe.. babe.. sorry.. really really so-" Finn could not finish his sentence since suddenly Quinn let out a big laugh as looked at his freaking out boyfriend.

"HAHAHA! Got ya!" Quinn could not stop laughing at her beloved boyfriend.

"... uh.. you were really freaking me out, you silly love of my life..." Finn landed a kiss on Quinn's lips gently, "...it was the right path to be on Yale, acting.. but you gave it up. ..But ..giving up was maybe a better path.. still." He smiled poking Quinn's nose. "Need a hand, love?"

"Yeah, Beth brought sooo many stuff with her.." She laughed soft amazed.

"...I know.. mom told me." Finn stated smiling. He also called Judy mom since Judy asked him to few weeks ago.

"Oh. Well.. help me then, daddy..?" Quinn smiled soft, loved this tall and caring guy even more now.

Beth and Judy had a really great quality time together while Finn and Quinn were still working on Beth's stuff. Beth had been begging her more forever to bake cookies together, but since Shelby was always be busy, she did not have time for that. Beth was enjoying this so much since this was her very first time making cookies from the very beginning, her little tiny face was covered by flour. Judy could not help herself but laugh, she did not clean Beth since they were still playing with dough. Beth was a really good helper, she stirred, mixed, molded, and did everything nicely. She also poured many rainbow chocolate chips on the dough, she was so happy when the cookies were baked and ready. Judy asked Beth to call Quinn and Finn at Quinn's room for having tea time together since it was 04:00 pm. The room was not so far from there. Beth ran there carefully and proudly told Finn and Quinn what she just had done with Judy. Finn smiled proudly and ended up carrying Beth back to the kitchen with only a hand, his other hand was wrapping around Quinn's back side of her neck. The happy family is now having their tea happily together, chatting and joking around. Beth was only four, but she really enjoyed this time together, one of things she would never have with Shelby due to Shelby's business.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Little bit late today, because my electricity went off ALL day long yesterday, so I could not be in front of my work. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed this short series story. Follow for another chapters and leave reviews for me. It means a lot to me. Tell me if you found something wrong, like break sentence or anything like that. I will upload new chapter every Friday. THANK YOU (:**


	4. Fuinn

**Well, hello again, guys. I have so much things going on in my life now, but I realized one thing, I can never quit writing. My passion is here. Writing a masterpiece #eh for you LOL. so where were we? Snacking time! Oh well, its been a century since I left. Forgive me dears :p thank you for being patient. HEY I am BACK. Okay. The intro has been too long. HAHA. Lets get into the story ...**

 **NB : I have to re-read all the chapter before I continue the story LOL. I do have a script, but yea :p**

* * *

 **...Beth was happy staying with Quinn and Finn, plus Judy, she felt like she found something's missing.**

Snack time was done and it was a total great for Beth, Quinn, and Finn, and even for Judy. This little family was really enjoying moments they had together right now. They had a little chit chat before Quinn and Finn had to go back to work on Beth's room since she brought billion things with her. Beth brought so many her favorite stuffs with her, one of them was an old teddy bear, it was Quinn's back then, but now, Quinn passed it to Beth, and immediately it was becoming the first favorite thing ever in her life. Bond was just everything..

Quinn's relationship seemed to be like so fun, it was so fun. Both Quinn and Finn loved joking, like joke they had earlier before snack time. They added jokes to their romance life so it would not be boring like a regular relationship people had, or what they had years ago.

Finn put out lamp stands from it boxes, they were new, although they were just from garage sale around Quinn's neighborhood days ago, they were still really pretty, soft pink and yellow in color, Beth's most favorite colors on the planet. Quinn was so happy by the time she found those beautiful lamps, she knew that Beth would absolutely love the lamps. Even she loved those lamps, actually. Finn was sitting on the carpet trying to gather everything together so it could stand perfectly.

"...oh man! What a hard work!" Finn laughed by the time he did a night stand, and it turned perfectly perfect. "...okay babe. So. what else?" Finn chuckled kissing his beautiful girl.

Quinn laughed soft "We had two of them, babe, you just finished one of them... so." Quinn handed him another box.

"Oh well, I forgot. my my I'm old now." Finn laughed tickling Quinn playfully.

Quinn laughed trying to catch his big hands around her, "..sorry for this unboxing stuff, babe."

Finn smiled kissing her lovingly as a sign that he was happy doing this, especially doing this together with his most favorite girl in the world. After that little romantic moment, Finn got back to work, not as difficult as it used to be, everything he did with love he had for Beth, and of course, Quinn.

"...thank you, babe. really thank you, Finn... for loving ...my daughter.." Quinn smiled saying this after a while.

Finn stopped what he was doing immediately after hearing those words. "...well babe.. thing is I love helping you, especially to make our daughter stuff up!" Finn kissed Quinn as she stopped moving and being stiff for a while after Finn said this so romantic thing. Nothing melted Quinn's heart more than this.

Finn noticed this, could not help but smiled "...my soon-to-be an official daughter ...if it's better for us..?" Finn smiled cupping his girl's cheek, hoping that Quinn caught the signal that Finn was proposing indirectly by saying that to Quinn.

"no no no... its ...Beth is already your daughter, Finn.. you love her like I do, so.." Quinn was kinda catching the signal, but she was not so sure about it, besides she was not so sure about her real and true feeling right now, so she would just act normal and like nothing would happen. She was so great at acting, so, yeah.

Finn laughed noticing it was not working, so he continued the work and thinking about how he could propose her in the most romantic and unforgettable way.

* * *

 **Um ..yea. stay tune for how Finn is gonna proposing. stay tune! I promise I wont leave! so. follow this story if youre interested! Free to give critics or comments or whatever! I would gladly correcting myself! Thank youuu I love you to the moon and back!**


End file.
